Roman Empire
History ROme was traditionally founded in 753 B.C. in Central Italy. At the time, Italy was dominated by Etruscan to the north and GReeks to the South. At firstm Rome was ruled by kings. The last one, Tarquin, was very corrupt that the ROmans over threw him and became a reblic. In five centuries, ROme went from being acity state to encompassing the Midditeranean. During the 2nd and 1st century B>C>, the ROman Republic was expiriencing instanbility, which led it to decline and expirience a series of civil wars. The winner of these civil wars, Augustus, took control of ROme in 27 B.C., and declared ROme an empire, thus becoming the first Roman emperor. The period between 27 B.C. and 180 A.D. became knoiwn as the Pax Romana, wh9ich was Latin for ROman PEace. During that time, Rome reached ti's maximum extent, and exprienced an economic boom. However, at the beggining of the 3rd century, Rome was ruled by the Severan Dynasty, and they made the government weaker and the army stronger. From 235 to 284, ROme went through the Crisis of the Third Century in which ROme was facing civil wars, outside invasions, and economic inflations. During this time, the Calderans from the Pollywag Galaxy discovered Earth and the Rome, and vowed to help the Romans. In 275, the Calderan Republic sent Kiki to ROme as an aristocratic woman to marry the ROman Emperor AUrelian. Whilw AUrelian was on a millitary campaign in the east, Germanic tribes came to invade ROme. Kiki used her superspeed to builkd wqlls around the city tio protect it. IN 284, DIocletian came tom power, and restored ROman peace. DUring that time, CHristianity was gaining dominance in the ROman EMpire. For centuries, Christians have been persedcuted by the romans. Now, it wad becoming more popular. In 313, the Emperor Constantine converted to CJHristianitythus becominng the first CHristian ROman EMperor. HE signed the Edic of Milan that ended CHrstian persecution. COnstantine also saw that ROme was becoming less powerful, so he moved the capital of the empire to Constantinople in modern day TUrkey. In 395, the EMperor Theodosius saw that the empire was to big to be ruled by one person, so he split the Roman EMrie in half. The western half was centered in Italy and the Eastmern half was centered in Constantinople. IN 80 years, Rome lost a lot of territories to GErmanic tribes. In476, the last Western Roman EMpire, ROmulus Augustus, was desposed by a GErmanic general named Odoacer. When Kiki, now middle'aged, heard about this, she sent a holographic distress signal to Caldera saying that ROme had fallen. Cadera sent a buch of Calderans to a ROman outpost in Northern France to help EUrope through itś dark age. The nEastern Roman Empire, mostly called the Byzantine Empire, lasted form the next 1000 years. IN the 6th century, it reconquered Roman territories in TIaly, and North Africa. THis cost alot of money, which left the Empire bankrupt. THis cuased the Byzantines to lose a lot of territory, which plunged it into a dark age. In the 9th century, the empire was able to reorganize itself, which started the Macedonian Renaissance,m named after the Macedonian Dynasty, which ruled at the time. It sparked an economic and cultural revivial, and the empire was able to reconquer some of it's old territories. THe Eastern ROman EMpire reached it's heifght of power in 1055 A.D, and stretched from southern Italy and Croatia to Armenia. However, in 1071, the Byzantine EMpire lost it's territories in TUrkey, which it was able to recover in the 12th century. THis sparked another economoc and cultural revivial known as the Kommenian Rennaisance. IN 1204, however, Constantiople was sacked by western mercenaries, causing the Byzantine EMpiure to decline. In 1453, the Ottoman Empire conquered Constantinople, which brought the ROman EMpire to an end Category:Historical Entities Category:Countries Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:Africa